SPAMALOT: Trial Addition,not enogh space to finish
by Axelsfireangel
Summary: Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table had finished the quest for the Holy Grail. That means their story is over, right? Wrong! They haven’t even faced their biggest foe yet…a person who dares to put Lanelot and Robin on trial, see full summery inside
1. I thought this was a musical not a movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Spamalot, Monty Python does, nor do I own anything else that is mentioned that is owned by someone else. I just own the idea, and if you steal it I'll send Lancelot to hunt you down and kill you.

SPAMALOT: Trial Addition,

What Happened After Happily Ever After

Prologue

I thought this was a musical not a movie,

why are there so many movie terms used here.

Trailer

Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table had finished the quest for the Holy Grail. That means their story is over, right? Wrong! They haven't even faced their biggest foe yet…a peasant who was even more of a political activist peasant than Sir Galahad when he was known simply as Dennis Galahad. That peasant was Sir Galahads evil twin brother. Unable to stand having a King, Sir Galahads Evil Twin, Sinned, decide to overthrow good King Arthur, but to do that he needed to get rid of Arthur's defenses, the Knights. Which leads us to what you are about to see, Sir Lancelot and Sir Robin have been tried for doing something tribal before they became Knights. Lancelot has been accused of killing defenseless 'Not-Dead Fred', and since Lancelot killed Fred before he was a knight it was a crime. Sir Robin has been accused of and taking the body even though it was against regulations. Will they win the trial with the prosecutor being the sneaky, clever Sinned, especially when their defense attorney is Sir Galahad who had become the moment he became a knight? And why is the leader the Knights who say Ni, who were formally known as the nights who say Ecky-ecky-ecky-ecky-Pf'tang, Zzoo-Boing, gdgdbaaoizen, after they were known as the Knights who say Ni, doing as the Judge? AND HOW DO VIPERS SURVIVE BEING IN A BARREL FULL OF BOILNG OIL?! You will find the answer to most these questions, as well as some completely random stuff free of charge, as you sit back and spend a wonderful knight in the theater, as you watch this new musical, Spamalot's Officially Non-official Sequel…SPAMALOT: Trial Addition, What Happened After Happily Ever after.

Teaser

Do you like Spam? Do you like it a lot? How 'bout Spamalot, which I shouldn't even need to ask as you'd have to be a retard, or a human statue…I've actually knew a human statue once he was a very tragic sight.

Anyway! As I know you love Monty Python's Spamalot I've got the thing for you!

Spamalot was a magnificent musical, it had singing, dancing, but as we all know the real success behind it was the Jews that allowed it to be on Broadway.

But sadly Spamalot is something that you can't just put in a DVD box and watch it again and again, like Holy Grail, it's something you have to see live, and when the curtain closes you have to wonder, what ever happened behind those said curtains.

Well follow me, as I take you behind them and present an almost new comedy musical about what really went on after the company version of 'always look on the bright side of life'.

You will be whisked away…a word of warning though. Those who enter the theater must be brave enough to face offensive languages, offensive subjects, offensive gestures(Mostly from the French), a lot of other offensive things, complete and total randomness coming up randomly, us making fun of anything and everything, and a political activist with outrages, too complicated for the normal mind, views on things who plans on dethroning King Arthur. There is also major usage of the word Ni, if you are faint at heart and can't manage to survive hearing Ni, then this is not for you. You have been warned.

Taglines

Spamalot's Officially Non-official Sequel

What ever happened after they stopped singing "Always Look On the Bright Side of Life"

Action, Suspense, Romance, as well as some completely random stuff free of charge.

A Knight in the Theater.

Where random things come up randomly.


	2. Let’s start out by being sidetracked bef

Disclaimer: See Prologue

SPAMALOT: Trial Addition,

What Happened After Happily Ever After

Chapter 1

Let's start out by being sidetracked

before the musical even begins

You walk into the theater, as you get in your seat you read the title of the play bill the lady at the theater door shoved in your face as she ushered you to your seat in a hurry for you have arrived only seconds before the lights dimmed down and the show started. Wait where were we, oh right the play bill, anyway you read on the playbill the title of the new musical you were about to see, it was, 'Spamalot: Trial Addition, What Happened After Happened After Happily Ever After'.

"Oh hello there, It's nice to see you all here today. My name is Narrator, And I will be the narrator here today, both when it comes to the Spamalot type musical that you are watching today that has a title that is too long to say, which now that I think about it is an even longer way to say it, I mean it's a whole 9(voice of stage yeled,"6!"), excuse me 6 more words. The amazing thing if you include what I said about it being longer than it title that's even less(same voice behind stage, "more") Oh shut up! Back to the original point…oh yes I am the narrator of Spamalot's Officially Non-official sequel and also to what goes on in the audience as you have probably have noticed by now" The Narrator said as he step on stage, oh yes my name is Linda the Leacher, when I'm not Leaching I'm taking the job of narrating when, Narrator, who did the narrating in the paragraph before, is on stage. Sadly though my part is small, since he is of stage far too long, "I have been given directions to speak in parenthesize for my introduction and whenever I am on stage, but when I'm not on, everything except things the actors and actresses say, will be said my me. I'd also like to mention that you can keep cell phones, pagers and any beeping noise on, but I will warn you we have a temperamental judge on stage who, if that happens, will order you to be dragged to the stage, by force, and be tried. And after a long drawn out trial you will be found guilty and have you're arm amputated before being put in a barrel full of boiling oil and poisonous vipers. Now if you are wondering how the Vipers survive in the boiling oil, Sir Bedevere is here to explain." Narrator steps aside as Bedevere appears on stage wearing a tattered old lab coat over his normal knights attire.

"Ah it's nice to be here, Narrator, now as to why the Vipers survive…" Sir Bedevere started to say before he was interrupted by Narrator…well what are you waiting for Narrator interrupt him already!

"Oh right, I'm sorry to say Sir Bedevere that you will have to finish you're explanation in the next chapter as this chapter is ending." Narrator said.

"But why?" Bedevere asked, wanting to tell the audience his theory as soon as possible.

Narrator sighed before he explained, "BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS" Wait, wait, wait, I said explain, not exclaim. "Opps, my bad, Because this chapter is titled, 'Let's start out by being sidetracked before the musical even begins', your explanation about Vipers will happen in Chapter 2, titled 'The marvelous, wonderful, magnificent, screwed up logic of Sir Bedevere"

"Oh…so I'll just have to wait for the next chapter then." Sir Bedevere said disappointed as the lights faded.


End file.
